Their Heroes
by alightintheshadows
Summary: It's Halloween and Ed and Winry's kids want to go trick-or-treating. Who will they want to go as?


**Hello, everyone! I am back with a little oneshot in honor of Halloween! This will take place post-Brotherhood. Nothing creepy or scary, just adorable! I hope you all enjoy the fluff that awaits!**

 **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

General Roy Mustang took a deep breath as he stepped off the train, Captain Riza Hawkeye right on his heels. He sighed contently.

"Happy to be visiting, sir?" Hawkeye asked with a smile.

He nodded, smiling himself. There was no point in denying it. She would have known he was lying. Grabbing her suitcase out of her hand, as he refused to let her carry it for their long walk despite her protests, the two started down the familiar path. He couldn't help but think back to the first time they walked down this dirt road.

Little did either of them know that who they would meet at the end of this path would become a crucial part of their family.

The two military officers glanced around as they continued their walk. It was always nice coming to Resembool. Hawkeye couldn't help the grin that settled on her face. Life seemed to slow down whenever she visited this small down, allowing her to truly relax and enjoy the company of some of the people she cared for most. She closed her eyes for a second, relishing the cool fall air that whipped away the stuffiness she felt from being stuck on a train most of the day.

The small house in the distance got bigger and bigger with each and every step they took. The calm and quiet of the country was soon disturbed, but neither Riza nor Roy minded at all.

"Uncle Roy!"

"Auntie Riza!"

Two small, blonde blurs barreled toward them. The General dropped the suitcases and fell to his knees, his Captain doing the same. They were just in time to catch their adorable greeters in their arms.

"Wow! You've gotten so big!" Roy laughed as he scooped up the boy in his arms and spun him around.

The little girl settled for hugging Riza as tight as she could.

"I missed you _this_ much, Auntie Riza!" she said as she pulled away and spread out her little arms as wide as she could.

Hawkeye's smile only grew.

"I missed you too, Sarah!" she responded sincerely.

"General Mustang! Captain Hawkeye! It's so good to see you!"

The two officers looked up to see Winry walking out of the house. Her eyes widened when she saw her son climbing on Mustang and settling himself on his shoulders and resting his head on top of the General's.

"Maes, get off him!"

"It's quite all right, Winry," the General said as he held on to the boy's legs to keep him in place, "And how many times do I have to tell you? You can call me Roy."

"Hey, Mustang!" a new, but familiar voice called out, "I see Captain Hawkeye got you to shave off that thing that died on your face!"

The General nearly growled as he looked to his former subordinate who was standing in the doorway with his usual cocky smirk on his face.

"Edward, don't be rude!" Winry scolded her husband.

Ed snickered as he approached his guests.

"My mustache didn't look that bad," Roy grumbled, trying to defend himself.

"Yes, it did," Ed and Riza said simultaneously.

The General tried to glare at the two, but couldn't. Nothing could ruin his mood when he was with family, not even Ed's smart ass comments. Ed grabbed the suitcases and led everyone back into the house.

"Auntie Riza, look what brother and I made yesterday!" Sarah practically yelled as she grabbed Hawkeye's hand and led her into the kitchen.

"Are you going to come trick-or-treating with us, Uncle Roy?" Maes asked as the General finally picked him up and off his shoulders, setting him on the ground.

Mustang chuckled. He almost forgot it was Halloween. Although, that was one of the reasons he and Riza were here in the first place.

Winry called a couple of weeks ago. Apparently her and Ed's six-year-old son and four-year-old daughter thought it had been too long since they last paid a visit. They were really excited about their Halloween costumes this year and wanted to know if the two normally busy military officers wanted to take some time off to come see them around Halloween.

Of course, neither one of them were able to turn down Sarah and Maes.

"Please come!" Sarah piped up, running out of the kitchen and still dragging Hawkeye along.

"Of course we'll both go with you!" he answered, much to the delight of the children, "What are you two going as? Something scary?"

The two siblings shared a look between them, then they grinned and shook their heads.

"They're going as their favorite heroes," Ed said as he sauntered back into the living room, having put away the suitcases in his and Winry's guest rooms.

The two children smiled even more and enthusiastically nodded their heads.

Mustang quirked an eyebrow at the former state alchemist. He didn't know anything about superheroes or comics or really anything kids might be into nowadays. Ed just smiled at him and walked into the kitchen to help Winry finish up dinner.

Dinner was pleasant as always. Winry was a wonderful cook. The meal had been full of laughter and chatting, the family finally being able to catch up. It was starting to get dark. Soon all of the children in Resembool would start trick-or-treating.

"Mommy! Help us put on our costumes!"

Winry followed her two kids out of the kitchen. Ed, Roy, and Riza settled down in the living room.

"You actually came at a good time," Ed commented as he sat down on the couch. "Al will be back in town tomorrow night. He was really hoping he would get to see you two."

Roy was just about to ask how the younger Elric was doing when he heard commotion coming from down the hall in the form of giggles and tiny footsteps.

"Sarah, come back here! You need to wait for your brother!" Winry all but yelled.

"Aw!" Sarah whined.

The three in the living room could hear the sound of retreating footsteps. Ed couldn't help but laugh. He stared off in the direction of the adorable commotion with a fond smile on his face. Riza and Roy glanced at each other. Hearing Ed laugh was something they never got tired of. After losing so much and joining the military at such a young age, they were overjoyed to see him at a point in his life where he was truly happy.

Edward Elric definitely deserved it.

"They're so excited to show you their costumes," Ed laughed as he shook his head.

Roy and Riza figured the children wanted to surprise them, but they would be lying if they said they weren't at all curious. The look that Ed was giving them didn't help with that. Thank goodness their curiosity didn't have to wait too long.

"Bang! Bang!" Sarah yelled as she entered the living room.

"Snap! Snap! Snap!" Maes yelled even louder, trying and failing to snap his little gloved fingers.

Both military officers were grinning from ear to ear when they got a look at the children's costumes. They were wearing much smaller versions of the Amestrian military uniforms. Maes had a black wig on and white gloves on with a replica of the flame alchemy transmutation circle on them. Sarah was carrying a water gun and had her blond hair clipped up exactly like Riza normally did.

"I'm you, Auntie Riza!" Sarah announced, running straight to the Captain.

"And I'm you, Uncle Roy! You're my favorite hero!"

The Captain and General were speechless. They never imagined this when Ed hinted at what they would be dressing up as. They also never thought they would be as emotional about being thought of as heroes by Ed's children as they were. Neither Riza nor Roy knew what to say. They were flattered beyond comprehension.

Maes and Sarah were confused when neither military officer said anything about their costumes.

"Do you like it? Sarah asked Riza.

Hawkeye nodded and took a deep breath. She enveloped Sarah into a tight hug.

"I absolutely love it," she whispered in the young girl's ear.

"Do you like my costume, Uncle Roy?" Maes asked, climbing onto the armrest of the chair Mustang was sitting in.

The General rubbed his eyes to prevent the tears that threatened to form. He had been praised for his work during the Eastern Rebellion, but he had never seen himself as a hero. Even in the role he played during the Promised Day, he didn't see himself as a hero. He saw himself beginning to make up for what he had done in Ishval.

He didn't think something like a little boy seeing him as a hero would make him begin to believe it himself.

"I think you look better in that uniform than I do, Maes," he said, trying to hide the emotion he was feeling with humor. He took the boy off the armrest and set him in his lap. "Although, if you're going to be the Flame Alchemist, I'm going to have to teach you how to snap."

Unknown to the Flame Alchemist and the mini Flame Alchemist, Riza was whispering something else into Sarah's ear. She giggled and walked with Hawkeye into the kitchen.

Ed put his arm around Winry, watching as the General took their son's hand into his own and showing him how to snap.

"Do you want to know why you're my favorite hero?" Maes asked. Before Mustang could even give him an answer, the kid was already talking. "Because my daddy says you're brave and strong! He says you helped beat up the bad guys and save everyone! I think you're daddy's favorite hero, too!"

Mustang glanced to Ed, who had now turned red. Winry laughed at the look on her husband's face.

"I thought we agreed to keep that a secret, Maes," Ed grumbled, running a hand down his face.

His son was giving him that same cocky smile that Ed used to give Mustang when he got around his orders. It was a little uncanny how alike those two were. However, they were father and son. It shouldn't have been that much of a surprise.

Some of that emotion that the General had been trying so hard to suppress was making a return. He knew his former subordinate didn't hate him during his time in the military. He even knew Ed respected him. Their relationship had changed after the Promised Day. Both Ed and Roy would consider each other family, but they would never say it aloud. Despite being family, Roy never would have thought Ed would speak so highly of him.

However, he wouldn't complain.

There were certainly worse things than being thought of as a hero by the boy he met in this house all those years ago and grew to care for more than he would ever willingly admit.

"Well don't tell your dad this," the General said, making no attempt to lower his voice, "But it really means a lot to me. I am absolutely honored."

"Useless!" Sarah screamed as she ran back in the living room.

Her water gun full of ammunition, she squirted both Maes and Roy. The living room erupted with laughter. Maes jumped off Roy's lap and chased his sister around the living room and out the front door.

"I guess we better get them some candy!" Winry laughed as she and Ed followed their kids out the door.

The General and Captain stayed behind for a minute. Nothing could wipe away the smiles that remained on their faces. The two looked out the door which the Elrics had gone.

"Are you still happy to be visiting, sir?" she asked, repeating the question from when they first arrived in Resembool.

"I don't think I could be happier."

The two followed their family out into the night.

 **And there you have it! I know it was a little OOC, but in my head they all would be one happy family! I hope you guys found this to be adorable! Also…the Roystache…I had to bring up the dreaded Roystache. It needed to be taken care of.**

 **Anyways, I'll be starting a new multi-chapter fic sometime in November. I'm very excited for it, so be on the lookout!**

 **Until next time,**

 **alightintheshadows**


End file.
